


Przypadek

by Yuri_Onna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Yuri
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szkolne AU do One Piece, napisane z okazji akcji na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przypadek

Nami układała książki na półce, starając się, aby trafiały tam zgodnie z nazwiskami ich autorów. Co chwila starała się powstrzymywać kichanie. Ciekawe, kiedy ostatni raz niektóre z tych książek były w czyichś rękach? Miejscami robiło się jej niektórych żal, miała ochotę je wziąć do ręki, otworzyć, przejrzeć choć kilka stron, aby stara już książka na nowo, choć przez chwilę, symbolicznie wręcz mogła znowu poczuć się użyteczna. By poczuła, że jest ktoś, kto chciałby ją wziąć do ręki i z kim mogłaby podzielić się zawartą w sobie wiedzą. Nami czuła się chwilami podobnie. Różniła się od innych i trudno jej było z kimkolwiek o tym rozmawiać. Ukrywała to więc za maską szalonej chłopczycy, która zamiast mody i plotek wolała szukać przygód. Jej mundurek często był poprzecierany, a kolana nierzadko zaczerwienione po tym, jak się przewróciła, zwiewając z miejsc, w które lepiej się było nie zapuszczać. W szkole niewielu było takich, którzy by jej podskoczyli. Dziewczyny miały ją za dziwaczkę, chłopcy podziwiali, ale z ostrożnego dystansu, bo jak chciała, to i przywalić potrafiła.

Sanji podał jej kolejne książki. Powstrzymała ochotę, aby je upuścić prosto na jego łeb. No dobrze, dobrowolnie zgłosił się przy całej klasie, że pomoże jej podczas dyżuru w bibliotece, który dostała w ramach kary za pomazanie dzień wcześniej mapy w sali geograficznej. Tak już miała, kiedy widziała mapę z jakimiś błędami lub niedokładnościami, po prostu nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby ich nie skorygować, to było silniejsze od niej. Już prawie kończyła, dumna że swoją wiedzą przewyższa odpowiedzialnych za powstanie mapy kartografów, ale pech chciał, że akurat kiedy to robiła, do klasy weszła nauczycielka...

I tak wylądowała tutaj, a Sanji dołączył do niej na ochotnika. Doceniłaby tę rycerskość, gdyby nie fakt, iż nie wierzyła ani trochę, że chłopak ma czyste intencje. Coś musiał knuć, a fakt, że podczas całego porządkowania książek nie zrobił niczego podejrzanego, napawał ją jeszcze gorszymi przeczuciami. Nieprzypadkowo w końcu miał opinię podrywacza i kobieciarza, tak jak ona w szkole znana była z tego, że niezbyt uważnie przestrzega regulaminu. Dorobiła się nawet z tego powodu ksywki "piratka". Co więc on kombinował? Zostać po lekcjach z nią sam na sam w bibliotece, kiedy nie ma tam już nikogo? W pewnym momencie złapała się na tym, że sama robi sobie wyrzuty. Może niesłusznie go podejrzewała i dała się sama sobie oszukać? Może rzeczywiście Sanji po prostu chciał być miły, a ona po prostu nie była przyzwyczajona do tego, że ktoś mógłby być dla niej taki?

\- Nami, wiesz... - zaczął, zerkając na zegarek. Jego słowa sprawiły, że jej czujność momentalnie wzrosła. Czyżby jednak nie omyliła się?  
\- Co? - spytała chłodnym głosem.  
\- Jest już późno, więc jeśli chcesz, to ja... dokończę to wszystko za ciebie sam. Nie zostało już wiele, możesz iść do domu - uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Nami poczuła się teraz naprawdę dziwnie. On chyba rzeczywiście był zwyczajnie miły. Prawie żałowała, że nie mogła tego docenić w odpowiedni sposób, może gdyby podobali jej się chłopcy, to zarumieniłaby się.  
\- Dzięki, to miłe z twojej strony. Skończę ten regał i spadam.  
\- Nie musisz, ja to dokończę. Zostały tu same tomy encyklopedii, one są ciężkie, więc...

Uprzejmość czy nie, Nami nie cierpiała, kiedy się ją traktowało jak kogoś słabego. Doceniając zatem troskę Sanjiego, ustawiła na regale kolejne kilkanaście tomów encyklopedii, pilnując dokładnie, aby znalazły się tam w odpowiedniej kolejności, wszystkie odkurzone - choć pewnie w czasach internetu mało kto już z nich korzystał. Kolejne książki, które po wieczność stały będą na półkach, niezauważone. Prawie jak ja - pomyślała, ale powstrzymała ten nagły atak melancholii. Zadowolona ze swojego dzieła jak i z tego, że Sanji zadeklarował się sam zająć resztą, przeciągnęła się i kichnęła. Wróciła do swoich rzeczy i zebrała je.  
\- Dzięki, Sanji! - rzuciła.  
\- Nie ma sprawy! Zostaw to mi! - pomachał jej ręką. Wydawało jej się, że nerwowo zerka na zegarek. No cóż, spojrzała na stojące na stoliku stosy książek, sporo roboty bierze na siebie, więc pewnie pilnuje czasu.

Zadowolona, że popołudniowy szlaban w bibliotece skończył się w ten sposób szybciej, ruszyła ku drzwiom biblioteki. Wychodząc, niemal wpadła na wysoką, szczupłą dziewczynę o fantazyjnie niebieskich włosach, ułożonych w koński ogon.

\- O, hej Vivi! - przywitała się, zamykając za sobą drzwi i zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czemu szkolna idolka, ulubienica wszystkich, nie jest już w domu. Sama należała do tych, którzy nie potrafili oderwać od niej wzroku, ale na takich zerknięciach i przypadkowej wymianie uprzejmości wszystko się kończyło, bo gdzie tam komuś z reputacją szkolnej rozrabiaki do córki lokalnego bogacza? Vivi roztaczała wokół siebie aurę, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby była księżniczką, zawsze elegancka, z drogimi gadżetami, co w połączeniu z figurą godną modelki dawało zniewalający efekt. Nawet jej szkolny mundurek, choć przecież identyczny z innymi, sprawiał wrażenie bardziej szykownego - pewnie wyłącznie za sprawą osoby, która go nosiła. Tak, Vivi nie sposób było nie kochać - i Nami podzielała to uczucie, choć kryła je w sobie bardzo starannie.

Vivi zrobiła krok do tyłu i spojrzała na Nami. Zarumieniła się lekko. Nami nie bardzo rozumiała, ale uśmiechnęła się pogodnie, zadowolona z samego faktu spotkania.  
\- Znalazłam twój list i... - zaczęła Vivi, spuszczając oczy ku ziemi. Nami spojrzała na nią pytająco, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, ale Vivi uciekała przed jej wzrokiem.  
\- No i wiem, że to dziwne - kontynuowała niebieskowłosa piękność - ale chciałam powiedzieć, że... - niemal słychać było, z jaką odwagą i trudem przychodzą jej kolejne słowa - że... ja też czuję to samo... i... i... - w miarę jak Vivi mówiła, osłupienie Nami rosło.  
\- Ja... też cię kocham! - Vivi niemal wykrzyczała te słowa, po czym objęła Nami i przytuliła mocno. - Zawsze cię kochałam, ale nie miałam odwagi tego powiedzieć! Bo... bałam się, jak... jak zareagujesz - była bliska płaczu, więc Nami, która nadal niewiele rozumiała, ale przestała już o to dbać, objęła ją czule, głaszcząc delikatnie długie włosy. Była zbyt szczęśliwa, żeby obchodziła ją cała reszta. W myślach podziękowała jeszcze losowi... i właściwie to i Sanjiemu by wypadało, bo w końcu gdyby nie jego uczynność, siedziałaby pewnie jeszcze w środku. Musiała przyznać, że myliła się bardzo, co do niego. Obiecała sobie, że znajdzie okazję, aby się mu jakoś odwdzięczyć, nawet jeśli to wszystko było tylko zbiegiem okoliczności.

Tymczasem w bibliotece Sanji co chwila zerkał nerwowo w stronę drzwi, zastanawiając się, kiedy wreszcie do biblioteki przyjdzie ta, w której szafce na buty zostawił tego popołudnia list z czułym wyznaniem i zaproszeniem na randkę w tym miejscu...


End file.
